Stepping into Port Charles aka Storybrook
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is from a challenge about a story I read this morning. I thought it was a great story and wanted a chance to try it myself. I do not own any of the characters from General Hospital or Once upon a Time. This story has Liaison as the main couple and Helena as the evil queen. I hope you like it.


It was an ordinary day in Boston, Massachusetts for Elizabeth Webber. She was an artist who had been making a really good living working at the gallery down the street from her apartment. She sold her paintings there and this is where she was when her ordinary day turned into something else.

When she was born, she was given up for adoption. The family that had adopted her, the Webbers were really great people who had a love of the arts and also music. They were heading to New York City for one of their shows when the plane went down. Elizabeth was the only survivor. She was three and totally alone. She went from one foster care home to another but never really belonging anywhere. She was young and in love when she got pregnant with her son.

She loved his so much but she had to give him up for adoption because she couldn't take care of him on her own. Her boyfriend left her when he found out about their baby. That was why she was so surprised when a young boy came into the gallery looking for her. "My name is Jake and you are my mother. I have been looking for you for a while and I need your help. Can we talk somewhere else more private?" Elizabeth was stunned to see this young boy who would be her son's age but she had no clue as how he could find her now when he was only ten years old.

"Sure, just wait a minute and I will tell my boss that I am leaving for the day. It is slow and I would be leaving in an hour anyway." She walked over to her boss and she told her to have a good evening and that she would see Elizabeth tomorrow.

"It is a short distance to my place or did you already know that?" He gave her a sly smile that told her he already knew.

"There is something about you that reminds me of someone but I can't quite remember who that is at the moment." They walked up the stairs to her small apartment. It was neat and clean with not much clutter around. You could tell that she lived alone and she only needed room to eat, sleep and paint. Her favorite paintings were hung up on the wall and Jake almost passed out when he saw the painting of the town he lived in on her wall.

"Elizabeth, have you ever been to Port Charles? This painting here looks just like the town I live in now. It is like you have been there before but I don't remember seeing you there."

"I have never been there but this is a picture that has been in my dreams since I was a little girl. It has actually haunted me because it seems to call me and I don't know why." Jake looked at Elizabeth and realized why he needed to find his mother.

"I believe the reason that the town has been calling you is because the town needs you to break its curse. I know that deep down you know I am right but you are afraid of it. There is so much going on there and you would bring the sunshine back to our town and the curse will be gone. I was brought into the city by the woman who adopted me. Her name is Helena Cassadine. She is the evil queen who put a spell on the town. I escaped her to come bring you back home. Your parents will not recognize you yet but they will in time. We need to go and soon."

Elizabeth looked at the young boy and wondered why she was even listening to him but some things seemed to make sense while other things just seemed a bit crazy. She had to call her boss and tell her that she needed one more show and then she was moving to Port Charles. She wanted to say it was a vacation but she had a feeling it would be much longer before she could move back to Boston if ever.

Her boss, Goldie was a sweetheart who had taken young Elizabeth under her wing. She knew that Elizabeth had talent but there was something almost magical about her pictures. She just wanted to make sure that the young woman was going to be alright after she left.

"Elizabeth, I can get a show for you in a week. You know how much work goes into one and I know that you can do it. You have the talent and drive that will see you through all the hardest times. I believe your ex; Jason wants to see you before you leave. I told him about your show but I said nothing about you leaving town." Elizabeth shook her head. She hadn't seen or heard from Jason since he left her alone and pregnant with their child.

She wondered was it a coincidence that he was here the same time that her son was there. I guess she was about to find out.

The week flew by and Elizabeth learned a lot more about her son and the town he lived in. She found out that he believed that the people in Port Charles are actually characters from her favorite fairy tales. She remembered reading them as a child and wishing that it was all true too. She figured that was why he was stuck on it because she felt the same way growing up. Then she forgot about them and her dreams because it was too hard to think about them.

The day of the show, Jake helped his mother set up for the show. She had some of her favorite paintings that she had on her walls in her studio apartment. There were also some from the book that Jake showed her and a couple of beautiful sketches of her son. When the two of them had finished putting them up, they went back to her apartment to finish up her packing.

Goldie had called her when they were just about to go over to the gallery. There was no need to show up because all of the paintings had sold before the show even started. There were a couple of patrons who bought up the paintings and so the only thing left was to pay her. "I will come over in a few minutes to give you your money. Jason is here and he wants to see you. Do you mind if he comes over too?"

"You both can come over here because soon Jake and I will be on our way to Port Charles. This way I can tell Jason exactly how I feel about him and let Jake meet his father. We had the DNA test done as soon as we met last week and the results already came back. He is my son and Jason's son."

Jason and Goldie knocked on Elizabeth's door. Jake opened the door to her mother's boss and his father. Jake looked at Jason and knew right then that he was his father. He looked just like him.

Jason saw Jake and knew without a doubt that he was his son. He was surprised that Jake lived with Elizabeth because she had told him a long time ago that she put him up for adoption. He couldn't believe that she would lie to him about that. "I thought you said that you gave our son up for adoption? How could you lie like this to me? I thought you loved me?"

Jake saw the anger in his mother's eyes and knew that he needed to separate the two of them before they both said something that they couldn't take back. "Jason, Elizabeth did not lie to you about me. I found out a few weeks ago about the two of you and came here for some help from my mother. I am glad that you are here too because this is about you as much as it is about mom." Jason felt bad about jumping to the wrong conclusion but was hurt that his son went to his mother first but he knew that he couldn't really blame him.

"We are going to Port Charles tonight. Do you want to go with us or are you going to abandon us once more?" Elizabeth turned to Goldie who gave her the money from her paintings and sketches. When Elizabeth realized how much she had made, she was thrilled but she didn't understand why they were all bought up so quickly and at such a high price.

"I just want you to know that the person who bought the paintings said that she loved them because the paintings reminded her so much of home. She never did say where home was at but she seemed to have truly loved them."

Elizabeth gave Goldie a hug and promised that once she was settled that she would get in touch with her. Goldie walked out the door and back to her gallery. Jason said that he wanted to go with them to Port Charles and told Jake that he grew up there too.

The three of them go into Jason's truck and headed out towards Port Charles.


End file.
